BlackDranzer's Back
by BlackPhoenixFire
Summary: BlackDranzer's back and needless to say chaos will fallow. What does she want? Will Kai be able to fight her? And will true feeling be reviled? Find out. And don't forget to Review! RxK ReiKai Yuki: Come on guys, we worked really hard on this, it's good I


I don't own BeyBlade.

* * *

It was a crisp November day, a light breeze blew and the red, orange and yellow leaves rustled on their branches. Rei figured it would be a good idea to clean the gutters before the rain came back. Requesting Kenny's help, as a spotter, he climbed up the latter and began cleaning. Tyson and Max came running out of the house playing a fierce game of tag, circling around Kenny and the ladder. Kai sauntered out of the house and leaned against the tree observing his teammates.

"Tyson, Max, get away from that ladder it's dangerous for everyone." He called but the boys paid no mind and continued their leaf fight tag.

Suddenly Tyson lost his footing on the damp ground and slid knocking Kenny off his feet and managing to cause the ladder wobble in the process.

"Hey watch it down… Whoa!" Rei cried as the ladder began to swing violently.

Rei lost his grip and began to fall. Everyone was in shock, well everyone except Kai. In a flash Kai had kicked the ladder so I didn't land on anyone and caught Rei.

"I told you to move away." He growled at Tyson and Max, who slunk back. Rei was shacking in Kai's arms, "Are you okay?" Kai asked.

"I think so." Rei said. Kai set him on his feet.

"You two owe him and apology." Kai turned to the other two.

"Sorry Rei." They mumbled.

"Kenny are you okay?" Tyson asked.

"Yeah." He said.

Kai and Rei walked back into the house.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, just a little shaken that's all." Rei said sitting on the plush emerald sofa. "Can I ask you something Kai?"

"Depends on what it is." Came the reply as he sat on the other end.

"Well, why did you catch me?" Rei asked hoping it didn't sound like he was asking the obvious

Kai was stunned, "You're my teammate and important part of the team."

"Is that all?" He asked desperation in his voice.

"What are you asking?" Kai questioned.

"Um. Well, nothing really, I guess. You weren't hurt where you? I mean you did kick that big ladder and catch me." Rei questioned.

"I'm fine, you're still shaking, here, just sit and relax I'll go get you some tea, it always seems to calm you." Kai said getting up and moving to the kitchen.

Kai returned after a few minutes with a steaming mug. "Rei, why did you ask Kenny to spot you?"

"I knew Max and Tyson would be to hyper and inattentive." Rei said taking a sip of the tea.

"Oh, guess that's logical to a point, but why not ask me?"

"Kai, I didn't ask you because I wasn't sure of where you where and I was sure that you didn't want to be disturbed, and…well, that's not important."

"And what?"

"And in truth you scare me some times. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm the one who should be sorry." Kai said getting up of the sofa and going up to his room.

"Kai!" Rei called, "Kai, come on, I'm sorry!"

"Dude, what you yelling about." Tyson asked.

"Kai, I think I made him upset."

"Wow, way to go, dude."

"Tyson, I'm being serious, I'm worried, he just kind of went up there and won't answer me."

"I scare him?" Kai stood in front of the mirror, "Well, what do you know there's a monster in the mirror and that fiend is me. I wonder if I can make it all go away?" Kai brought one of his hands to his cheek and rubbed fiercely the blue marking, they remained, standing out on a now red canvas. "Damn tattoos," He said viciously scratching at them. "Of course totally permanent and now all that's left of this me is a shell. Damn it!" he slammed his fist onto the dresser, "Why do I care what he thinks any way? Why do I feel these things, these emotions?" He spat, glowering into the mirror. He narrowed crimson eyes, "I'm still fierce and obviously frightening and intimidating on the outside, but is that who I really am? I scare him." This time Kai threw his fist at his own reflection.

There was a knock on the door, "Kai, is everything alright, dude?"

"Go away, Tyson." Kai called, he noticed the blood trickling down his knuckles, his fist still planted square in the mirror. He with drew it and threw it again just to hear the satisfying crack of the glass. He pulled his hand back looking at it, the blood enticed him, slowly he brought it to his mouth and ran his tongue slowly over the wounds. He let his mind get lost in the coppery taste, his eyes locked to the pieces of glass showered over the dresser, mystified by the look in those eyes, his eye.

Dark, haunting, cruel, malevolent, psychotic, but mostly evil, things he'd only seen when he was at the Abbey training with Black Dranzer. "I thought I got rid of you."

He heard a high pitched laugh almost a squawk in his mind and then using his voice it said, "You can't 'get rid of me' foolish boy, I am you and there's no escaping it." (Black Dranzer uses Kai's voice unless she's speaking to Kai in his head)

"I wont let you use me again."

"Talking to yourself again, Master Kai." She said in a mocking tone.

"Kai, Rei's getting worried would you at least come down and prove to him nothings wrong." Tyson called from the other side of the door.

"Ah, but you see, little dragon, something is wrong, terribly wrong." Black Dranzer said taking control of Kai in his moment of distraction, opened the door surveying Tyson.

"Kai, what the hell, are you talking about?" Tyson asked worried, slowly stepping back.

"Things that your human brain couldn't even begin to fathom." Black Dranzer said grabbing Tyson's neck and pinning him off the ground, to the wall by his throat. "Where is Dragoon?" She whispered into Tyson's ear.

"Why should I tell you?" Tyson choked.

"Because I could kill you right now and it would mean nothing to me." Black Dranzer said

"Black Dranzer."

"One more time, where is Dragoon? Before I snap your neck." She said tightening her hold.

"Last door down the left hall in the bedside table." She dropped Tyson and took off.

"GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Tyson yelled, Max and Rei came running to find Tyson holding his bedroom door shut with all his might.

"What Tyson? Did your closet explode and now everything's trying to clutter the whole house." Max asked jokingly

"Hahaha…no. Seriously, help me block my door."

Kai's voice traveled through the door "Tyson open this damn door." Max and Rei's eye grew to the size of saucers.

"What are you trying to do Tyson? You're gonna get yourself killed by locking Kai in your room." Rei said

"That's not Kai, Kai's gone, and if that imposter gets through this door he will kill all of us and steal our bit beasts."

"What are you talking about?" they questioned.

"That's not Kai, I don't know what happened but if you want proof go look in his room, there's broken glass and blood on the floor and while you're in there get his bed so we can barricade my door."

"Tyson, if you don't let me out of here, you'll be running laps until your legs fall off." Kai bellowed from inside the room.

"Tyson, I don't know what you're trying to pull but I have no reason to believe that's not Kai behind your door."

"Fine, where's Drigger, Rei?"

"With Kenny, why?"

"Driceal, where is he Max?"

"Kenny has him."

"Fine I'll prove to you that's not Kai." Tyson said throwing open the door to revile a very pissed looking Kai.

"Tyson! That room is atrocious, why the hell did you throw me in there in the first place?" Rei and Max turned to Tyson missing the glint in Kai's eyes.

"Guys, that's Black Dranzer, he's using Kai as a puppet."

"Tyson that's absurd."

"Yeah, everyone knows I left her in Russia." They all turned to stare at Kai, "What? I did."

"Her?" They all chorused.

"Yeah, Black Dranzer's a girl, why are you guys making such a big deal out of it?" he said nonchalantly.

"Kai, when did you move to Russia?" Rei asked.

"That's none of your damn business."

"When did you get sent to the Abbey? Rei continued.

"That is not important."

"Why did you get sent to the Abbey?" Rei was going to pull it out of him if he had to use force.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Kai said obviously on his last nerve.

"Kai how often where you beaten?" Rei was pushing it.

Kai's eye started to twitch, "That is none of your concern."

"I know what else they did to you, so, tell me Kai, what day did Yuri finally pin you down and do it?" Rei whispered.

Kai lunged at him; Rei dodged and smirked, "Tyson go call Mr. Dickenson. I believe you." Rei and Kai wrestled in the hall for a while before Rei got a hold of Kai's hands and pinned them be hind his back. "Yuri never did anything to Kai, but help him."

"You're wrong, I don't know what bull shit you've been hearing but they're lying through there ass." Her voice muffled, his face pressed into the carpet.

"Kai's the one who's been telling me." Rei said sitting on Kai's back holding his wrists.

"Doesn't mean he's not lying. Ever consider he doesn't want you to know the whole truth?" She said turning her head.

"Why the hell should I believe you?"

"'Cause she's telling the truth." Max and Rei stared at him.

"Kai?" he nodded

"Listen I don't know how long she'll let me be in control, I'm sorry I hid crap I wasn't ready, I'm sorry about what ever she did or will do, I don't know how she got here, I don't know why she's back, I don't know how to stop her, I'm sorry for being a cold, heartless, pathetic, worthless, bastard, and I'm sorry about this." Black Dranzer finished taking advantage of Rei's loosened grasp to break free and punch him. Mr. D. took that opportunity to show up.

"Close the door." Max yelled. Tyson turned around slamming it shut. Black Dranzer skidded to a stop in front of them.

Mr. D grabbed his shoulders, "Kai my boy, snap out of it."

"Look out Mr. D." Tyson said tackling Black Dranzer to the floor, pinning him. Kai flinched away; a slight whimper escaped his lips.

"Tyson! Be careful, Kai has a very fragile mental state right now we don't need to be triggering memories or knocking Kai out giving Black Dranzer complete control." Rei called from the upstairs landing.

"Don't you hate always being right?" Tyson whined, still holding Kai to the ground.

"No, that's Kai's job I'm just filling in so be careful." Rei called back.

"Right, right."

"Tyson, please?" Kai whimpered.

"Please what Kai? Kai!" Tyson cried.

"You wanna know what he wants little dragon? Do you think you can handle it? He wants death. Did you know that's what he's prayed for every night of his life? After what poor, Master Kai has been through though, who could blame him." She said, vile sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

"Leave him alone you fiend!" Rei shouted, jumping over the railing of the remaining stairs.

"Ohhhh, here comes the kitten, does he want to play with the big boys? But what can they do, they don't want to hurt Master Kai, and yet they yearn to kill me. Maybe I'll let them play with Master. But he's so hurt and confused I don't think he wants to play." She said childishly.

"Kai! Fight her!" Max called.

"He's yours for now, but watch your backs."

"Kai, what has she been telling you." Rei questioned trying to help him up.

"Oww, my head, don't touch me." He said sitting up, slapping away Rei's hand.

"Kai are you okay, is she still talking to you? Kai!" Tyson babbled, fallowing him like a little duckling.

"Just back the hell off. I'm fine, I just need some pain killers, don't fucking touch me, Rei." Kai said standing, staggering slightly as he headed for the kitchen

"Kai, please what did she tell you I did? Why wouldn't you let me help you?" Rei asked as Kai took the Aspirin.

"I told you to back the fuck off, what part of leave me alone don't you get." Kai snapped.

"Smack!" Rei slapped Kai hard across the face leaving a large red mark; Kai tentatively brought his finger to the mark. All eyes where on them, Kai had large crimson pools and dew to their close proximity only Rei could see the fear swimming in them, but Rei could also see the past playing for Kai's eyes only. Kai blinked hard, trying to will back the tears he turned his head away abruptly. All he wanted right then was unclear to him; he didn't know what was real, what was fake, who was truthful, or whom he could trust. Rei pulled him into an embrace, and all his confusion disappeared; everything that caused him pain or worry faded and he had a moment of peace. It was warm and comforting, and though he didn't know why he felt safe. So, he dissolved to sobbing on Rei's shoulder. Behind the two there was a collective sigh as everybody let out a breath that they where holding.

* * *

Review Please. 


End file.
